Raphael's admirer (sequel to both Donnie's date and Mikey's Crush
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Raphael has an admirer who later becomes his girlfriend. Please read and review


Disclaimer I do not characters (Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil and Master Splinter. I only own OC Lindsey and OC Kara.

Raphael's Admirer

(Sequel to both Mikey's crush and Donnie's Date)

By: Anonymous

Raphael had a dream that night. He dreamt of Kara. Kara would not leave him alone. He knew she liked him. How could he get her to leave him alone?

The next day Raphael went to go talk to his father Master Splinter. He knocked on his door since none of them are a loud to enter their Sensei's room. Master Splinter came out. "What is it Raphael" he asked kindly. "It's about April's friend Kara" Raphael explained. "What about her, do you like her?" Splinter teased, knowing this was not true. However, He does think she's cute. "Sensei this isn't what you think" said Raphael though a nervous sweat formed about his forehead.

Master Splinter smiled gently. "It's ok to think she's cute and if you even like her too" He said laughing a little. "Sensei, I" he trailed off then continued. "She is cute, but she annoying so I don't like her really yet." he said blushing a little bit but looking away from his Sensei. "I know I sense that you're not looking for a relationship until you're comfortable enough to be in one. Which I can understand and I like that, my son. This girl can be annoying but you too would make a cute couple" said Splinter smiling at his own joke. "Sensei" cried Raphael, feeling him -self turn red over something so stupid.

Later on that day Kara came over to hang out with Raphael for April got his permission because she wanted to make sure it was ok for she noticed that Kara was stuck up Raphael's ass. Raphael kind of wanted to get to know her a little more knowing that she likes him and there won't be any other girls around so he figures what the shell. Lindsey was coming over to see Mikey and April was seeing Donnie. Leonardo was going off on his own adventure, so he would be alone with her anyways.

As soon as Kara came with April and Lindsey, she immediately ran by Raphael's side and to everyone's surprise this caused Raphael to blush a little bit. Then there's was smiles all around the room and everyone looked at Raphael. "What?" he asked angrily. "Nothing" they all said together. "Come on Kara let's go hang out in my room. "Ooh Raphie's got a girlfriend." Michelangelo screamed poking fun at his brother. To everyone's surprise Raphael only growled at Mikey and walked Kara to his room.

While, Raphael was with Kara he talked with her about some things. He also learned some things about her as well. One thing he learned is that she been looking for someone to just have fun with, this meant like play sports, video games and just chill. He liked that too. He learned that they both had a hard time talking about their feelings and like to act tough. He told her about his pet turtle Spike. She laughed when he brought him out and put him on her shoulder. It comes to find out that they have a lot in common and Raphael starts to like her.

Meanwhile, Mikey is with Lindsey and they are goofing around. The two have been a couple for a few weeks and they have a lot in common. Mikey found out that Lindsey and Kara are actually sisters and she is the younger sibling. She's only fourteen which is a year younger than Mikey but that's okay. They both feel left out sometimes.

Back to Kara and Raphael and what they're doing. "It's finally nice to meet someone who likes me for me and who I can relate to" Raphael said actually smiling for once. "Me too" said Kara, then she blushed. "He can I try something with you" she said. Raphael was in to good of a mood to say no. "Sure what is it" he asked not looking miserable. "Close your eyes" said Kara still blushing. "Okay now what" said Raphael closing his eyes a little bit nervously. "Just keep them close you'll know when to open them." she said. Kara leaned in a kissed Raphael and he kissed her back. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling. Then Raphael looked away quickly he had started turning red again. "Kara we should go out sometime" he said still flustered. "Sure Raphael" said Kara with a nice smile and just like that they became a couple.

A week later, Kara and Raphael were spending time together. The new couple played games and then they stop to kiss while they were Kissing Donnie and Leonardo went up to see if Raphael would go and play football with them. Donnie couldn't wait to ask him so he opened up the door without knocking. He and Leo decided to fake cough.

When they did both Kara and Raphael jumped and stopped kissing immediately. "Did you guys have time to breath" Donnie said jokingly. Raphael and Kara blushed they wear embarrassed to be caught kissing. "Ha-ha good one Donnie" said Raphael still blushing. "Let's go play some football and Kara can join" said Leo with a smile. The four them went to play a good game of football. Before they did that, they had to go and fine Mikey, April, and Lindsey. When they found them the seven of them went and had a good time.


End file.
